What Happens When You Let Alice Plan Your Wedding
by Abigail Rebecca
Summary: Everyone knows that Alice goes overboard sometimes, but sometimes it's helpful. My own version of Breaking Dawn. First FF so, ya know, if you like it, show some love please ***Unfortunately I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer, and don't own ANY of these characters.**
1. The Fitting

I was nervous. No, more than that really. The day that Edward would change me was coming up fast. Even faster, was the wedding. Things had pretty much gone the way I'd thought they would when we'd told Charlie and Renee. They were predictable. For some reason, that made me sad. I wondered if I'd remember that a hundred years from now. I twirled on the pedestal I was standing on, thinking about their reactions. Charlie had turned an interesting combination shade of red and purple, but didn't say anything. For a second I'd been worried that he'd have a heart attack. Renee had freaked out on me, asking how I could be so irresponsible. It had taken me a minute to understand what she'd been getting at. It then took me another twenty minutes to convince her that no, I wasn't pregnant. After that I got the feeling that she'd almost rather that be the case, that way, at least there would be a reason to justify this hasty marriage.

"Bella?" Alice's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Sorry Alice." I smiled apologetically, but I could tell that it didn't reach my eyes.

"So, I think that they should maybe bring the hem up a tad, and fix the area around your waist since it's too big there."

I nodded absently, going along with whatever she said, not really listening. "Whatever you say Alice." I mumbled, staring at myself in the mirror. The long, lacy dress really was beautiful. As I rested my hands on my hips the glinting of the ring that currently resided on my left ring finger caught my eye. I exhaled and thought about Edward. I really loved him. I knew that people who weren't in the know, a.k.a. everyone who weren't the Cullens and myself, thought that this was just a highschool fling. That we'd be over in three years. Yeah, try like, three hundred, _maybe_. Edward and I weren't going to break up any time soon. Most girls would probably be bothered if the boy they were going to marry was a vampire. Not me. It probably helped a little he and his family were 'vegetarians'.

"Hey Bella, do you think you could stop spiraling off into day dreams long enough to take the dress off?" She asked, smirking.

"Oops." I stepped down from the pedestal and pulled off the veil. "So, what else is on the agenda for today?" I asked turning my back to Alice so she could undo the pearl buttons that trailed down my back.

As her cool fingers worked swiftly, she didn't say anything. "Well, Bella, don't overreact, but..." She trailed off.

"Alice. Tell me. Now." I growled at her over my shoulder.

"Okay, so, I was thinking, that..." Ick. I definately knew where this was going.

"Alice, not more shopping. Seriously, how many things can one girl need?" I shook my head at her and slipped the dress off and onto the hanger. I'd worn a tank top and boxer shorts underneath, but now I reached for my clothes.

"But, Bella...We need..." She then went on to rattle off a list of things. I didn't even try to listen. After I'd pulled my clothes back on, I turned to face her.

"Alice, seriously. We probably already have at least one of half of the things on that list. All the rest is probably stuff you can get without me."

She heaved a sigh. "Fine."

"What time is everyone else getting back from hunting?" I asked as I twirled my long hair up into a ponytail.

"Uh...they'll be home in half an hour. Why?"

"Because that means we can't get everything on that hefty list in half an hour, and we can't go over half an hour since that's when you are leaving." Alice had stayed behind with me because there was a dress fitting that "I absolutely could NOT miss". She wouldn't even let me suggest that I go by myself or with Angela.

Every time I _had_ suggested this, she just pulled out the "Bella don't you love me?" face all over again. Alice studied my face very carefully. "You know Bella, I'm getting the feeling that I'm more excited about your wedding than you are."

"Of course not Alice. No one gets as excited about anything as you do ever." I teased gently.

She heaved another sigh as she led me out to Edward's Volvo that he'd insisted we use for the day, and we made our way back to the house.


	2. The Drive Home

The drive from the Port Angeles Dress Emporium, where Alice had taken my dress to be altered (apparently European measurements are different from American ones. Who knew?) seemed to take forever. The closer we got to Forks, the longer it seemed to take. I knew Edward would be waiting for me, and I really, _really_ missed him.

I'd been staring out the window when I noticed Alice, who'd been chattering to herself to fill the silence, had stopped talking. I glanced over at her quickly. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was concentrating extremely hard. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I'd never been in a car with Alice driving when she got a vision. I bit my lip. Should I try to snap her out of it? Would that even work? Probably not. I'd learned from experience that once Alice started, she didn't stop so easily.

I stared at the road, sure that we were about to hit a tree or a deer, but the car never deviated from the middle of the lane. I breathed a sigh of relief when Alice opened her eyes. "What did you see?" I questioned anxiously.

She grinned and looked at me, "you'll see." She sped the car up even more (something I hadn't thought was possible) and easily maneuvered the Volvo around a few twists in the road. The silence filled up the car again, and it felt awkward now. I leaned down and opened the center console, pulling out a random C.D. of Edward's. Alice made a face. "Not that one." She plucked the case out of my hand and slid it back into it's slot before pulling out another.

I took it from her and pushed it into the player. Seconds later whiney, alternative rock filled the car. I rolled my eyes at her. The C.D. I'd pulled out had been so much better. This was kind of a mid-tempo type thing. One of those ones that you feel like you should be able to dance to, but it's not quite fast enough. "Alice. You have bizzare taste in music my friend. How can you like some stuff that's so incredibly good, and then...this?"

She laughed and the sound gave me goose bumps. I looked out the window, trying to keep the music from getting stuck in my head, and I thought about the entire Cullen family. There was Carlisle, who was so strong, and so wise that you felt like he was more like someone's favorite grandfather than a twenty-three-year-old-vampire. Next was Esme, she reminded me of your best friends mom, the one your friend always complains about, but you love her because even though she's not _technically_ your mom, she might as well be. Then there was Edward. He was my love, my world, my everything. It was simple, I loved him. There was nothing more to it. Alice was next, my sister, the person that, after Edward of course, I was closest to. Emmett and Jasper came next, like two big brothers who were polar opposites. Emmett was loud, sometimes a little, eh, out there, but you just had to love him anyways. Jasper was the brooder, he was the older brother who would totally ignore you until someone hurt you. Then he'd freak out and get revenge. I knew Jasper didn't avoid me on purpose, it was just safer this way. Last was Rosalie. She was so incredibly beautiful. She may not like me now, because of my choice to join the family (in more ways than one) but I hoped that eventually, things would work out.

I suddenly realized that I recognized the trees around us. We were headed down the long driveway to the Cullen home. Alice was singing along to the weird rock music, and my heart started beating in overdrive. In just a few minutes I'd be with Edward. I took a deep breath as Alice pulled into the clearing and pulled over toward the garage.


	3. Rosalie's Makeup Portrait

After Alice had parked in the garage, I slid out of the car. She was next to me in a flash, laughing her head off. "Alice, will you please _please_ tell me what on Earth is going on?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Just wait Bella." Was all she could gasp out between giggles. I sighed and walked toward the large, open door. I probably shouldn't have been suprised to see Edward waiting there for me.

"Hello." He grinned as I reached him.

"Hi." I replied breathlessly, looking up at his perfect face. His lips were curved up into my favorite crooked smile, and his hair was damp and messy from whatever it was he'd been doing before. I looked into his eyes and got lost in them. I still hadn't perfected the art of breathing when Edward was using the full force of those gorgeous eyes with their long, perfect lashes on me. I started getting dizzy and had to tell myself mutiple times to calm down.

"I missed you." He murmered as he pulled me into the safe circle of his arms. "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." I replied glaring at Alice.

He chuckled and pulled me up into his arms, carrying me bridal-style. He and Alice ran to the house. Alice stopped just inside the front door, but Edward ran me straight up to his room, setting me down on the huge black iron bed. I didn't have the chance to say anything before there was a knock on the door. "Come in Jasper." Edward said while he sat on the bed next to me, pulling me closer to his side.

"I've decided to keep Alice company on her trip. We're just going to the park. She keeps babbling on about table settings, so we're going to keep it quick." Jasper then threw Edward a meaningful glance before starting back down the hallway.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, Jasper has decided that we're not doing enough to keep Alice from going overboard. I myself think it's hilarious, since there's no reigning her in, but you know how some people make up their minds..."

"Does he not know Alice? I mean seriously, for soul mates and all that's something you'd think he would know." I muttered under my breath. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "So, what was with Alice's vision earlier?" I asked since we were now on the subject of Alice. "When I asked her about it she just said 'you'll see'. What's that supposed to mean?"

Edward thought for half a second before laughing again. "Wait about fifteen seconds."

I looked up at him expectantly, so I was more than a little shocked when the door burst open and Emmett ran in, ducking for cover. "Hide me!" He said, half serious, half laughing.

"You're in for it now. She's extremely irritated." Edward informed his brother.

"What did you do?" I asked after a second.

"He was trying to be thoughtful, and sweet, but it didn't work out so well. He used Rosalie's makeup to make a portrait of her. While she does love the portrait, he used her makeup." He grinned down at me.

"Why does _Rosalie_ need makeup?" As I tried to wrap my head around this concept, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Edward." Rosalie called calmly. "Edward, I know he's in there. Can I come in so I can kill him, please?"

"Go for it." He replied.

Rosalie opened the door. "Hi Rosalie." I squeaked timidly.

She looked up at me, blinking. "Oh. Hi Bella." She hadn't been expecting me to talk to her. I guess I couldn't blame her. Even though she'd made it perfectly clear before about only not liking me because of the decision I'd made, I still knew that she probably wouldn't want to talk to me until I'd changed my mind. Like that was going to happen. Rosalie stood in the doorway with an odd expression on her face. Emmett, who'd been hiding on the opposite end of the black, leather couch, suddenly sprang up and moved quickly to stand next to her.

"H-how are you today?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"Fine. Listen, Emmett, we really do need to get going. We have to get my new makeup before the mall closes." She turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

"Ugh. This is stupid." Emmett muttered, rolling his eyes.

" I _HEARD_ that!" Came Rosalie's voice from downstairs.

Emmett looked at Edward and I and shrugged, before jogging out the door and down the stairs.

I snuggled up against Edward's side. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." I could hear the smile in his voice. I just shook my head at how absolutely wrong he was.

--

_**Hey, so, I was just thinking, that if you like my story, would you please review? I don't know if I should stop or not if I don't know whether or not you like it! **_

_**Thanks for reading it by the way, if you've gotten this far.**_

_**Constructive Criticism would also be helpful )**_

_**Thanks a bunch!**_

_**Abigail Rebecca.**_


	4. Back To The Mall

I woke up the next morning to see a large pair of topaz eyes staring at me expectantly. "Holy crap Alice!" I exclaimed, sitting up. The night before, Edward had brought me home. I could tell Charlie was suspicious, since I was supposed to have been shopping with Alice, (Which, I most definately had been). After Edward left, I could tell Charlie wanted to say something to me, probably about the wedding, but I didn't wait to hear it. I went upstairs to my room, basically slamming the door shut behind me. I turned on my computer to check my e-mail. There were a few from Renee, asking about wedding details. Once she'd gotten over trying to talk me out of getting married, she'd ended up almost as enthusiastic as Alice. There was another from Angela. Ever since word had gotten out about my marrying Edward, people had their own theories. Jessica and Lauren had decided I was pregnant, Mike had decided I was brainwashed, and, Angela knew that it was because I loved Edward.

I was extremely grateful to Angela. She was going to be a bridesmaid. Alice was the maid of honor, of course, and she'd managed to talk Rosalie into being another bridesmaid. I wasn't sure how she'd done it, but she did. Angela was supportive. More supportive than my own family (the, uh, human, side that is). She'd been able to talk Ben into being a groomsman.

By the time I'd finished reviewing all of this in my head, Alice was chattering about flower arrangements. I was pretending to listen up until I noticed the clock. Six o' clock. After that I didn't even try to pretend to pay attention. I just grabbed an outfit (already laid out by Alice) off the rocking chair and marched into the bathroom.

After I was done in the bathroom, I went downstairs to find Charlie. Alice followed me, talking mainly to herself by this point. I wondered if she'd even noticed when I left the room to take a shower. When I realized Charlie wasn't in the kitchen or living room, I finally noticed that the cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Fishing again. "You'd better eat quickly, Bella." Alice was saying. "We have to get something out of the way before Edward steals you away from me."

"What's on the agenda?" I asked, pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard.

"We need to go to the mall."

"The mall? Alice! We were at the mall yesterday. Why do we need to go today?"

"Well, there's something you're probably going to want..." She looked up at me expectantly.

"I'm not following you."

"Bella, to put it bluntly, we're going shopping for your wedding night." She sighed.

"Oh." I blushed. "Oh."

She shook her head at me laughingly and led me out to the Volvo that we were once again using. As I slid into the passenger seat, I thought I noticed something moving in the trees behind Charlie's house, but when I looked back, there was nothing there.

When we got to Port Angeles, Alice dragged me into the mall and to the nearest lingerie store. As I looked around at the red carpet and red walls, I blushed furiously. I could not believe that Alice was making me do this. Scratch that, I could, but I didn't _want_ to believe it. Alice had already worked her way to the middle of the store, slinging possible choices over her tiny arm. "Bella! Come here and look at these." I ducked my head and walked over to where she was standing. She'd arranged all of her approved items on an empty rack. "What do you think?"

I examined the different garments. "Alice. These are...tiny." I whispered, glancing around.

"Bella, that's kind of the point." She laughed. I bit my lip and tried to decide which one. "Come on, it's not rocket science you know." That's when I had an idea.

"Turn around." I ordered.

"What? Why?" She objected vehemently

"Because, if you don't then he'll see whichever one I do choose in your head." She spun around with a huge sigh, and I pulled a random piece off the rack, scrunching it up into a nondescript lump.

"That's not good for the material." Alice scolded lightly when I said she could turn back around. She quickly looked at the rack, but I was one step ahead of her. I'd taken all of the rejects off the rack and insterted them into a random, jam-packed rack that looked like it would buckle if I put anything else on it. She sighed and glared at me while I grinned smugly.

Alice tried repeatedly to get a look at what I had chosen, but I couldn't help but be proud of my craftiness. By the end of the entire trip, not only had I managed to keep Alice from seeing what I'd picked, but I had also managed to not fall down in a few hours. It was a new personal best.


	5. Paranoia

By the time we got back to Forks I was exhausted, and I'd only been up for a few hours. After the lingerie store, Alice had insisted upon stopping by the makeup department for "just a second". Yeah, I should have known better. She took forever comparing shades of makeup that, to me, looked exactly the same.

As Alice pulled up to my house and I got out of the Volvo, she told me that Edward was waiting for me in my room. That bit of information cheered me up quite a bit and I rushed into the house. I flew up the stairs and into my room where I stopped short. I hadn't expecting Edward to be as close as he was. "Hello." He grinned.

"Hi." I blinked.

"Someone's a little excited today."

"Oh, you know, my fiancé's sister just informed me that he was waiting for me in my room, and since he didn't _tell_ me that his sister was planning on waking me up this morning at an ungodly hour, just to go _shopping_, well, I felt the need to find him and possibly be a little irritated at him." I was a bit breathless by this point and my head was spinning with Edward's delicious scent.

"Why would you be irritated, and as far as I could tell, the shopping trip was for a very good reason." He chuckled.

I blushed furiously. "Well, I'd have thought that since he's supposed to love me and all, he'd probably want to save me from torture." Edward didn't reply. He just chuckled more and kissed the top of my head. "What are the plans for today?" I asked after a few minutes. "I don't think I can deal with any more Alice at the moment."

"Well," He said thoughtfully. "We could go to the meadow."

I grinned. "It's a date."

"Get on my back."

"Why don't we just drive my truck instead?" I suggested. Even though I'd gotten over the motion sickness, I was still afraid from time to time that he wouldn't be paying enough attention and hit a tree. I knew it was pointless, but I still preferred to drive.

"Bella. How many times do we have to go through this? I'm _not_ going to hit a tree. Do you think I'd let a _tree_ hurt you? Or anything else for that matter?" He watched me incredulously.

"I know. I just...you know...like my truck?" It came out as a question.

"Bella. I run faster than that truck will ever go. No matter how many modifications I or Rosalie will make." He shook his head and pulled me against his chest.

"I know, okay? I know it's stupid and I know I'm being paranoid, but please." I looked up at him, trying to look as innocent as possible.

He sighed. "Fine, Bella, if it makes you happy, we will take your truck."

"Thank you." I said, before pulling his face down to my level so I could kiss him.

After a few seconds, however, Edward pushed me away gently. "We should go." I groaned defeatedly, but allowed him to sweep me up into his arms and carry me out to my truck. I also allowed him to put me in the passenger seat and drive himself. I stared out the window, wondering about the wedding. I knew Alice made an effort to keep me posted, so that she'd know if there was anything I rejected too strongly, but she moved so fast and changed so many things I wondered if everything was completely different than it had been a week ago. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked quietly from beside me.

"The wedding." I smiled at him. "I was just wondering if Alice has redone the entire thing yet."

"Only about four times." He grinned, taking my hand and lacing his fingers through mine. He stopped the truck and we both got out. We were on the trail that I'd driven to the first time we'd ever gone to the meadow. "Now you have to get on my back. That is, unless you want to hike?"

"I think not." I cringed at the thought.

"Okay then." He slung me across his back and took off into the forest. Once again I thought I'd seen something moving, but Edward would have had to notice too, so I shook it off and forgot about it.

_**Hey Guys/Girls!**_

_**If you made it this far then, I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read my story.**_

_**If I put something that doesn't sound right, or you think I should fix, **_

_**Please review or Personal Message me.**_

_**I'd really appreciate it.**_

_**I don't know what I'm doing wrong if you don't tell me.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**AbigailRebecca**_


	6. Nervous Yet?

When we got to the meadow, I sat gingerly on the still damp grass. "What are you thinking about?" I asked Edward. If you weren't sitting exactly where I was, you'd think he was looking at me, but he was really looking through me, not paying any attention to me at all.

"The wedding." He replied, looking up to meet my gaze.

"Oh." Was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Are you nervous?" I could tell he wasn't actually asking about the wedding, though I was absurdly nervous about that as well.

"No." I answered truthfully. I really wasn't. I'd been terrified before, but only about the pain. I didn't care anymore as long as I got to stay with Edward.

"Do you know how insane you are? Any other person would be having a heart attack about this whole thing and you're not even nervous." He shook his head at me.

"Don't you see?" I asked, shaking my head back at him. "I get you. There's nothing to be worried about. I completely trust you. How could I not, especially after what happened in Phoenix. And that was before the separation too. My blood doesn't bother you anymore, remember?" He stared at me for a moment, speechless, so I continued. "The only thing I'm worried about is not falling on my face while I'm walking down the aisle."

He laughed at this and pulled me closer to him. "That won't happen. Charlie will be walking with you. And even if you do trip, I'll catch you." I giggled at this for a second, imagining myself on my wedding day, tripping over rose petals or something. I'd just opened my mouth to say something to Edward when there was a low rumble of thunder. "We'd better go." He urged quietly. "If we don't we'll get drenched. Unless you want to get wet?"

I looked down and noted my white top. "I think not." I replied, jumping up.

"Come on." He chuckled before cradling me against his chest and running me back to the truck.

We got there just in time. About ten seconds after we were safely in the truck the rain poured down in sheets. "I hope it doesn't rain on the wedding day." I murmered to myself.

Edward looked at me, amused, but didn't say anything. I watched the rain out the window on the way home. There was something comforting about rain. I'd hated it when I'd first came to Forks, but now, no matter how much the rest of my life changed, there'd always be rain here.

By the time Edward pulled up to my house, it was raining even harder, something I hadn't thought possible. "Do you want to make a run for it or wait it out?" He asked, grinning.

"Wait it out." I sighed. "I don't feel like getting wet at the moment." We sat in silence for a few minutes until his phone rang.

"What Alice?" He snapped into the phone. He listened until she was done with whatever rant she was on now. "You're making my life unnessecarily difficult." He replied, rolling his eyes. He listened some more before flipping the phone shut, not even saying goodbye.

"What was that about?" I asked cautiously.

"Alice is being a pain. But I suppose I shouldn't be suprised by that."

"How was she being a pain?" Now I was confused.

"Well, she insists that we spend the night before the wedding apart. The whole luck thing. I've tried telling her that we don't _need _luck...well...maybe _you_ do...but only a little, since I'll always be there, but she won't listen to me. She's having entirely too much fun." He rolled his eyes again as I laughed under my breath.

"Edward." I said reasonably. "We have an eternity. What's one night going to hurt?"

He shook his head again and looked out the window. "I don't think this is going to let up any time soon, here, take my jacket so you won't get wet." He shrugged out of his ivory leather jacked and handed it to me.

I took it from him and pushed my arms through the sleeves while he came around to the passenger side to lift me out of the truck. He carried me into the house in his arms, which, made me giggle and shreik for him to put me down, but he wouldn't hear of it. He didn't put me down until he got to my room, and only then he put me down on the bed.

_**Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update. **_

_**I should be more speedy now.**_

_**I've been away for a while**_

_**As always, please read and review.**_

_**Constructive Critisism is always appreciated.**_

_**If you have questions or comments review or personal message.**_

_**I haven't been so good about responding in the past,**_

_**But I'll be sure to respond to any new reviews or messages.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Abigail Rebecca**_


	7. What's Next Weekend?

I woke up the next morning and there was a feeling of dread in my stomach I couldn't fully comprehend. Then it hit me. It hit me like a hammer. The wedding was in two weeks. Exactly. When I realized this, I sat bolt upright in my bed, much to Edward's amusement. "Good morning, love." He chuckled quietly from beside me.

"The wedding is in two weeks." I said, staring at him blindly.

"Yes...Is something wrong?" The expression on his face immediately became worried.

"No...I just...two weeks, Edward, two weeks." I grinned. The smile felt so big, I thought my face was going to crack from the pressure.

"Two weeks." He confirmed grinning back.

I tried to slide out of bed, but I hadn't realized that my foot had been entangled in the sheets. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I suppose I should stop being suprised, but, I had a feeling I never would. I opened one eye, keeping the other squeezed tightly shut. Edward's face was only a few inches from mine. He was laughing under his breath. "Don't. Say. A word." I threatened as I tried to keep from laughing. "Just put me down please." Edward put me down and I grabbed the clothes that I'd laid out the night before and my bag of toiletries. "Wait here." I instructed before bouncing into the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower and got done drying my hair and brushing my teeth, I hurried back to the bedroom. Edward was sitting on my bed in the exact same position he had been. The only difference was that now my bed was made. "You look gorgeous." He breathed from my bed.

I looked down to assess my outfit. I was wearing jeans, and a plain blue T-shirt. I looked exactly the same as everyother day. When I pointed this out, he just laughed again and said, "Exactly."

I shook my head at him and crawled onto his lap. "So...what are the plans for today?"

"Well, you, my dear, are going to be with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. I am going with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper."

I scoffed in protest. "Why? What are we doing?"

"That, is for me to know and for you to find out."

I sighed and stood up. "Please tell me?" I made a pouty face.

"Not a chance." He stood and pulled me into a hug before throwing me over his back and jumping out the window.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" I giggled as he ran through the woods.

"Well, apparently you try to give me one regularly." He teased back.

We ran in silence until we got to the clearing with his house. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were sitting on the porch waiting. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were pacing around in front of the porch.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked after Edward had put me down.

"No." I muttered grumpily. "I still don't know where we're going."

"You're going to find out soon." Edward chuckled.

"Come on then." Carlisle said, ignoring my melancholy attitude.

The boys piled into Carlisle's mercades and the rest of us girls just watched them go.

When the car turned out of the driveway, the other females seemed to burst into life.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed. "That took _forever_."

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on now?" I begged.

"Oh, it's not as bad as you think." Rosalie said from the porch. She was the only one who hadn't bounced down to greet me when Edward and I arrived.

"We're going to Port Angeles." Alice grinned widely.

"For what?" I questioned skeptically.

"Well, for the final dress fittings. The boys are going to get their tuxes." Esme wrapped a slender arm around my shoulders.

"Oh." Was all I could think of to say. Edward had freaked me out for no reason.

"Next weekend is the fun part." Alice laughed.

"What's next weekend?" I immediately questioned. I think the bigger question, as Esme and Rosalie laughed, was...did I _want_ to know?

_**Hey.**_

_**So, if you've made it this far..**_

_**either you're crazy...**_

_**or this thing is actually okay.**_

_**Sorry the updates haven't been speedier.**_

_**I know I said that they would be...**_

_**oops.**_

_**I'll try harder from now on.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**and I mean GREATLY.**_

_**I've been better about responding.**_

_**So...constructive criticism is always appreciated.**_

_**If I don't know what I'm doing wrong I can't fix it.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Abigail Rebecca**_


	8. Tripping My Way Down The Aisle

After my fitting, we had to make sure the dresses for Rosalie, Alice, Angela, who had met us there, and Esme were finished correctly. Rose, Alice, and Angela were wearing periwinkle, strapless dresses, that fell to the floor in a simple cut. Of course, Rosalie and Alice looked like they were straight off a bridal-show runway, but, they'd always look perfect. Angela looked great too, it's just, no one can compare with two immortal vampires. Esme's dress was a pale gold cocktail dress, that looked stunning.

Alice's was a tad too big, the seamstress couldn't believe anyone was actually that tiny. Once we were done, we decided to head back to Forks. On the way Alice, who was driving, chattered on about a pair of Prada shoes that she had a while ago that she can't find, Rosalie flipped through a magazine, and Esme sat in the back with me, telling me about a short period that they lived in Michigan, on the lake. Since Alice shared Edward's love of driving at speeds that would no doubt kill me, we got back to Forks in half an hour.

I got out of the car, swearing that I'd never let Alice drive me anywhere after a wedding apointment ever again, when I was swept off of my feet and swung around in circles. It only took me half a second to figure out what was happening. It wasn't that difficult when I could hear Edward's chuckling and smell his delicious scent. "Edward!" I giggled, "put me down!"

I was still a bit dizzy when he finally acknowleged my protesting, but since he kept an arm wrapped around my waist, I managed not to fall over. "I love you." He laughed quietly.

"Well, I love you too, but next time could you give me a bit of warning?" I breathed back, grinning.

"Absolutely." He flashed a dazzling smile.

I looked at the cloudy sky, which was progressively getting darker, and sighed. "I should be getting back." I frowned.

"Come on," Edward pulled my arm gently, "I'll drive you home."

"I have my truck, you don't have to drive me."

"Well, I'll drive your truck then. I'd rather know that you weren't going so slow that someone hit you accidentally after being caught unaware." He


	9. Inside Edward's Head

Edward's Point of View

I stared down at Bella, watching her sleep. I wondered what was going through her mind. Was she dreaming of me? The dog? The wedding? Could I _ever_ be completely sure of her thoughts? I knew there would always be a part of myself that didn't think she'd made the right choice. What if she'd never jumped of the cliff? What if I'd never left? If those things had never happened, our relationship wouldn't be the way it was now. If I hadn't left, I wouldn't be able to say that I could never leave her again. But, if I hadn't left, she wouldn't fall apart every time I went hunting with Jasper and Emmett. As the love of my life, existance, call it what you will, mumbled something incoherent, I realized that all of my what if's didn't matter. I knew that I loved her. As impossible as it seemed, I knew that she loved me. I contemplated her reluctance about getting married. Did she really just not want to be, as she'd put it, 'that girl'? Was there something more?

"Edward?" My angel murmered.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. As more time went on, she started saying Jacob's name less and less. It made me feel much, much better to know that she wasn't still heart broken over him.

I thought back to that day, the day that she'd gone to see him after the fight. I couldn't ever be sure of the things she'd actually said, or done. I just knew that she came back to me, which was all I'd dared hope for.

There was a sudden break in the clouds, and a beam of light fell across her face. She was so beautiful. All of her, inside and out. She never seemed to really believe me when I told her that. My beautiful Bella mumbled something about chicken and I chuckled. Sometimes her dreams could be incredibly random, or so I thought, until she pieced them together for me. I ran my fingers along her cheek bone, and she shivered. I winced when she did. She was so warm, I could barely touch her without making her cold. The only way I wouldn't make her cold was if I changed her.

She would never understand my hesitation. I couldn't expect her to. I loved her so much, I couldn't risk the possibility of damaging her soul. If there was an afterlife, even for our kind, there was no way they were keeping her out of the place she deserved to be. As her heartbeat started to speed up, I knew that she was finally starting to wake up. At that moment, I would have given anything and everything to hear her thoughts. "Good morning." Her muffled voice startled me.

I looked out the window and found a normal, gray morning. "Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" I asked gently.

"Don't you already know?" She teased.

I bent down and kissed her forehead. "I know how much I love you...does that count?"

"Mmm..I _suppose_."

The more time she spent with Alice, the more she acted like her. Next she'd want to take me shopping. "Did you have good dreams?" I questioned further. I hoped she wouldn't detect the eagerness behind that question.

"Yes. I had this amazing dream that I was getting married to an amazingly gorgeous vampire, who made Romeo look as appealing as Mike. Oh, yeah, that wasn't a dream..that was yesterday." She grinned up at me, and it took me a minute to organize my thoughts.

"Is that right? A vampire huh? Does he 'vant to drink you blood'? Can you turn him to dust with a wooden steak? Will crucifixes keep him away? Does sunlight burn him to a crisp?" I joked.

"Oh absolutely. He's a total menace." She countered. I had to admit, she had me there.

I watched her bounce out of the room with her needed materials for her 'human moment'. Once I knew she was safely in the bathroom, I got up and looked around her room. Her old computer sat on the desk. Suddenly I got an idea. She wouldn't like it. That absurd gap she thought was between us really bothered her. I sighed and discarded the idea of getting her a new laptop. I settled back down on the bed to wait for her to get out of the shower. I heard the water turn off, and heard her drop something, probably toothpaste. I winced as I heard an audible "Ow" come from her. Would she ever stop hurting herself? Apparently not since she was in love with me.

"Okay." Bella came into the room, dropped her stuff on the desk, and turned toward me. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I'm sure if we can't think of anything Alice would be happy to take you shopping."

"NO!" Was the horrified reply I got.

I chuckled. "Okay, okay. Well, we can do whatever you wa-." The ringing phone interrupted me.

"Hold that thought." She said before hurrying, as fast as she could without tripping, out of the room. I followed slowly, even compared to human standards. "Okay Mom," I heard her say into the phone. "No, really, it's alright, we'll come see you right after... Mom, seriously... No, don't do that...Okay, I love you too...Tell Phil he'd better get his butt better soon...Bye."

"What was that about?" I inquired.

"Phil is sick, and my mom doesn't want to leave him alone for too long, so the flight she's taking is going to get her here two hours before the ceremony, and she's leaving an hour after." My broke at the sight of her disappointed face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, something to do with his heart though."

I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"I told her we'd go see her after the honeymoon. I don't really want to go to Florida though."

"Well, actually, love...there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about..." I hesitated.

"What?" She gazed up quickly, with a worried expression.

"I was talking to Carlisle, and, we think it might be easiest...if we...fake our deaths." I watched her face carefully.

Then, Bella did something that I didn't expect. I shouldn't have been suprised though, since she never did anything that I thought she would. She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded her head. "That makes everything _so_ much easier."

I stared down at her. "Are you sure? If you want, we can go see them after the honeymoon. It's not a problem. We can wait to change you."

"No." She glared up at me. "The sooner the better. I want this. I'm meeting you're requirements, now I'm ready for mine to be met."

I shook my head in wonder as I stared down at this gorgeous being who tested everything I'd spent years perfecting.

_**Hey.**_

_**SO. Edward's POV.**_

_**It actually came easier to me than Bella's.**_

_**Kooky huh?**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**No.**_

_**Maybe?**_

_**Let me know!**_

_**haha.**_

_**Abigail Rebecca.**_

_**P.S. Props to pearberry14 **_

_**and vampyrgirl1997**_

_**for all of their wonderful **_

_**reviews, **_

_**compliments,**_

_**and suggestions.**_

_**THANK YOU!!**_

_**xoxo**_


	10. Chippendales? Alice!

Back to Bella's Point of View

"Edward. No." I glared up at him. His face had that mischevious crooked grin that usually made my heart flutter. Not this time.

He held the necklace out to me once again. "Bella, love. It's a hand-me-down."

"Edward Cullen don't tell me that. I SAW the Tiffany's box in the drawer. I'm pretty certain that the box would not have been so perfectly preserved, or exactly the same as it is now, since 1918." He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know what a Tiffany's box looks like?"

"Hello, do you not know how many times I've been shopping with Alice in the past two months? I do pay attention _sometimes_ you know." I waited for a witty comment to come back, but he had nothing. "Oh, my god." I stared up at him. "Did I actually _win_ that one?"

Edward winced and sighed. "Unfortunately." He'd been trying to get me to wear a diamond necklace. It would go perfectly with my dress, he was right about that. It matched my ring too, but seriously, on a necklace, I had to draw the line at 5 diamonds. This one had at _least _15. I didn't even want to know a ball-park estimate of how much that thing had cost.

The wedding was now a week away and I was being sent with Alice, Angela, Esme and Rosalie. Since we had Angela going, I wasn't too concerned about anything involving any foreign countries. If she hadn't been there I would have been concerned.

Edward sighed and opened the drawer next to his bed to pull out the box. One look at the box had told me I was correct, it wasn't a hand-me-down. "Do you even realize how difficult you make things for me?" He asked as he laid the necklace out inside the box.

"Do you even realize how ridiculous that necklace is?" I shot back.

"Bella." He stopped when I made a face at him. It was incredibly juvenile, but I didn't care. He laughed. "That was an adorable face." I made it again and he swiftly bent down and kissed my lips lightly.

After a few seconds, before I could try to cross the boundary lines he'd drawn for us, he pulled away. "I'm not finished." I protested.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Sorry love, but you have to be. It's time to leave."

I sighed and allowed him to take my hand so he could pull me down the stairs. When we got to the living room, all of the others were standing around waiting for us. "It's about time!" Alice exclaimed. "We have to go get Angela, and then it's time for girls' night!"

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" I asked.

"Nope!" She grinned at me.

She grabbed my hand away from Edward and led me to the front door. "Alice! Will you relax? Please? You have all the time in the world in case you'd forgotten." I said, protesting.

"Yes, but you and Angela don't." She reminded me.

I gave up and looked behind me to see everyone laughing. Esme and Rosalie followed us out the door to Rosalie's convertible. Alice still wasn't allowed to use her Porche around Forks, and since everyone had already seen Rose's care at school, it didn't really matter if we used hers. Alice pushed me into the backseat before sliding in next to me. Esme climbed into the passenger seat and Rosalie settled behind the steering wheel. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I practically begged.

"It's okay Bella," Esme smiled. "We'll only be going to Port Angeles."

"Are you sure?" I glared at Alice.

"Well, if we didn't have Angela, we probably would be going a whole lot farther, but..." She trailed off, flashing a very smug grin at me.

As Rosalie pulled into Angela's driveway, Alice bounced out of the car and up the front walk to ring the doorbell. Angela answered almost immediately and followed Alice back to the car. She slid into the car after Alice and laughed at the horrified expression I must have still had on my face.

"Do you know where we're going too?" I questioned.

"Of course Bella, I helped Alice pick it out." She teased.

I groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. This is globally unfair."

"Oh, come on Bella, it's not that bad. I promise."

"With my luck you guys are probably taking me to Chippendale's or something."

Angela and Alice exchanged a look. "Weeellllll..."

I sat up. "Alice! No! With Esme?" Esme started laughing from the passenger seat, Rosalie had an amused smile.

"What Bella? Can't I enjoy cute boys with good bodies too?" I stared at her, openmouthed. "I'm kidding honey, we're not taking you to Chippendale's."

I sighed in relief. "I hate you all, just to let you know." I said glaring at all of them except for Rosalie, who hadn't done anything to fuel their fun. "So, would anyone like to tell me where we're actually going?"

"We're going to dinner and a movie." Alice said, half-smiling up at me. "Of course I'd have planned something more...elaborate, but Edward told me to plan something you'd approve of."

I laughed a little at this. "Well, elaborateness isn't exactly my style you see..." I teased Alice lightly.

"I know." She sighed, looking truly disappointed.

I hadn't really been thinking about where we'd be eating all that much, but when we got to Port Angeles and Rosalie had parked the car, it took me a second to relax. "Alice..." It was the resteraunt where I'd first eaten with Edward.

"I thought it was fitting. It was the place of the first step of your relationship. Why shouldn't it be the second?" I hugged her enthusiastically and she laughed.

We went inside. At this moment, I wondered exactly what the three vampires were going to do while Angela and I ate. I also wondered what their excuse would be. As we sat down, I was still dwelling on this. "Hey, I'm Amber, how are you ladies tonight?" My head snapped up when I heard that. It was the same server from that first night. I almost started laughing. Alice caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, Amber, we are great. My friend Bella here is getting married." Alice smiled up at the girl.

"How wonderful!" She eyed the ring on my finger.

"Like it?" I asked, holding it out for inspection.

"It's beautiful."

"I know. My fiance is wonderful." Rosalie gave a little cough to hide the amusement on her face.

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know." Alice piped up. She took a picture from her wallet and held it out to the girl. "Have you ever met him?"

"Oh. Well, I think I've seen him before, It'd be a bit hard to forget that face." The girl's eyes were popping out of her head as she looked from the picture to me and back again.

"Oh, believe me, I know." I smiled sweetly and she handed the picture back to Alice reluctantly.

"Can I get you some drinks to start off with?" I ordered ice water, Alice ordered pink lemonade, Rosalie ordered raspberry iced tea, Esme wanted sweetened tea, and Angela got coke. I was still a little concerned about what Rosalie, Alice, and Esme planned on doing with the drinks, but I decided that they must have had some kind of plan.

While we waited for Amber to bring out drinks out, we laughed about what we thought the boys were doing. Ben had been included in the bachelor party since he was a groomsmen, so they weren't doing anything _too_ drastic.

When our drinks came out, and Amber had taken our food orders, I looked over at Angela. She was so sweet, she'd been a real friend, especially after Edward left. I was trying to imagine what she would be like after Edward and I 'died', but I couldn't. I'd never seen her sad or unhappy. Trying to picture it was like trying to picture an elephant doing back hand-springs; impossible.

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**for all of those who don't know,**_

_**Chippendales is like the **_

_**female version of Hooters.**_

_**If you don't know what that is,**_

_**sorry. I won't go into any more detail.**_

_**I know that I kind of stole the "fake our deaths" thing.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**It was just a really good idea.**_

_**If you noticed I kind of tried to make the drink orders **_

_**reflect each person (or vampire's) personality.**_

_**Like it?**_

_**A.) Yes**_

_**B.) No**_

_**C.) Maybe?**_

_**Get back to me **_

_**xoxo**_

_**AbigailRebecca**_


	11. Cutting Ties

The next day, I was sitting with Edward on the black leather couch in his room. "How did it go last night?" I asked, snuggling up against his shoulder.

"Well, it was...different." He replied, chuckling slightly.

"Different..as in...good different? Bad different?"

"Different as in...different. I'm not entirely sure how to explain it." He said, grasping for words.

"Well...what did you do?"

"We went to Vegas." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Gambling." He said, grinning at the expression on my face.

"Sure, like I'm supposed to believe that that's all you did." I teased.

Edward looked shocked. "Bella, love, we didn't --"

I laughed. "I know silly, I'm kidding. I don't see why you still think I'm such a bad liar. Why was gambling so...different?" I was really starting to get sick of that word.

"Well, gambling with Emmett is always entertaining, since he's so bad at it."

"I heard that!" Came Emmett's voice from downstairs.

Edward chuckled slightly and continued. "Jasper's alright, and of course, with my talents I rarely ever lose." I waited for him to continue. "Ben was interesting. He was actually very good, very, very good. Did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah, it was tons of fun. We went to that Italian resteraunt that you and I went to that first day in Port Angeles, and we had the same waitress as you and I had that day. It was extremely funny to see her floundering around after Alice's charm." I laughed at the memory.

Edward grinned down at me, his expression changing from amused to mischevious. "The wedding is one week from today. Are you nervous?"

I glared up at him. "Why should I be nervous? Alice has me walking in death trap shoes, I'm fairly certain she's going to give me the worst makeover ever, I don't even want to know what the wedding cake looks like, or how many tiers it has. Seriously, this is probably going to be like prom times ten. Are _you _nervous?" I asked, making a supposed-to-be-seriously-inquisitive-but-of-course-looks-ridiculous-and-stupid face at him.

"Oh absolutely," He said, looking completely serious. "My fiance is walking down the aisle! She can barely walk in the first place, but in the shoes that my darling sister picked out for her, she'll probably end up breaking her neck. I can't have my bride injured. How would that look?" He made a ridiculously-inquisitive face back at me.

I laughed and he flashed the crooked grin that always took my breath away. I sat there, completely dazzled, until I started feeling dizzy and he reminded me to breathe. "You know, if you do that at the wedding I will most definately fall over." I threatned.

"If I do what?" He prodded.

"Edward, you know what I'm talking about."

"Fine, if you like I won't do that."

"Thank you." I giggled and he pulled me onto his lap. "What? I wasn't close enough before?"

"Absolutely not." He grinned again and there was a knock at the door. "Come in Alice." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, hate to break up your lovefest here, but we need to talk about the dinner rehersal." She danced to the middle of the floor and sat down.

"Alice, the dinner rehersal isn't until Friday. We have an entire week. Why do we need to talk about it now?" I questioned.

"Because your mom is coming in on Tuesday, and you're going to want to spend as much time with her as possible." She replied.

I stiffened at being reminded of my mom. I know that I told her we'd go visit her after the honeymoon, but maybe it was a bad idea. The more I saw my mom the more reluctant I'd be to cut off all ties. "Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up at him. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine." I half-smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I turned to Alice. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The dress rehersal. We're going to dinner afterward of course, have you thought about speeches?"

"Speeches?"

"Yes, who you want to give them, specifically."

I thought about this for a minute. Weren't people supposed to give speeches at the actual wedding? When I asked this though, Alice just laughed at me. We finally settled on Angela and Ben, since Alice, Emmett, and Charlie would be speaking at the wedding, along with Carlisle. With that done, Alice skipped out the door.

"Bella." Edward sighed.

"What?"

"Something's bothering you. And you're going to tell me what it is."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

I shook my head, but gave in anyway. "I was just thinking, I know we told my mom we'd visit her, but wouldn't it be the sooner we you know, 'die', the better? I just don't want to make cutting ties any harder than it has to be."

"If that's what you want to do Bella, that's fine." I nodded. "I'll talk to Carlisle about it." He promised, and I snuggled closer to his icy chest.

_**Hello wonderous readers,**_

_**Sorry that this was basically filler**_

_**I wanted to make sure that this **_

_**conversation happened.**_

_**I'll update soon.**_

_**I'm getting a ton of hits,**_

_**but not very many reviews.**_

_**You know you want to tell me **_

_**what you like/don't like.**_

_**If you absolutely hate it,**_

_**I want to know!!**_

_**xo**_

_**AbigailRebecca.**_


	12. Vampires Don't Hunt Fish, Edward

Edward's Point of View

I was torn. Bella wanted to make sure that cutting herself off from her family and friends was as easy as possible, but it would make her ubelievably sad. Did I support her and make her sad, or do I not and keep her happy for a little longer only to make her sadder later? Carlisle would know the answer, he always did. I came to a stop outside his study. When I raised a fist to knock on the door, he already knew I was there. _Come in, Edward. _ He thought. I opened the door and found him at his desk, reading from an enourmous book. "I didn't mean to bother you." I said, turning to leave.

"You arent bothering me, just wait about three more...ah, okay, I'm done. What can I help you with?" He looked up at me expectantly. I took a deep breath.

"Bella wants to fake our deaths right after the wedding." His expression was puzzled. "I don't know what to do."

"We taked about this, Edward. That's what you two are going to do, then right after the 'funeral' the rest of us are going to move away saying that it's too difficult to be here, in this place, with out the two of you."

"I know the plan, Carlisle. I'm frustrated because Bella had origionally wanted to visit her mom before we 'died'. I know that closure is important, but I also know that it's harder to get away when you spend more time with someone." I looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, I definately think it's important that you keep what she wants in mind. Remember that it's her life, if she wants to visit her mother then she will, but if she doesn't you can't make her do anything." He watched my face carefully.

I simply nodded and said, "thank you" before walking away. I went back to my room where Bella was sleeping on the couch. I still didn't know why she objected to the bed, I thought it was nice.

"No mom, don't come." Bella muttered into the pillow. I walked to her side, kneeling beside the couch where her head was. "No. Mom, I love you, but, it's time for us to go. Goodbye." Hearing Bella say this made me realize that she knew what was best for her, even if I thought differently at times. I stood and lifted her off the couch. She snuggled closer to my chest and I carried her over to the bed. I put her down and laid next to her. "Edward." She mumbled into my chest. "It's not normal for vampires to hunt fish."

_**Okay, so sorry for the short chapter**_

_**I didn't want to drag it out and **_

_**make it bad, so it's short.**_

_**I will hopefully update quickly!!**_

_**I'm getting lots of hits,**_

_**but not so many reviews.**_

_**Remember:**_

_**I don't know what you want unless**_

_**you tell me **_

_**XO**_

_**Abigail Rebecca**_


	13. Disasterous Rehersal

Back To Bella

It was Friday, and I was standing at the end of the long aisle. It was the moment of truth. Charlie was standing next to me, and I was watching Angela finish walking down the aisle with Ben. Edward was watching me. He had been the entire time. I made faces at him, and watched him try not to smile. Angela and Ben finished, and everyone turned to look at Charlie and I expectantly. I took his arm, and we made our way down the aisle. All I could think about was how much harder it would be tomorrow, with my insane dress, whatever impractical shoes Alice made me wear, and the flower petals spread out everywhere. I took a deep breath. Charlie held out his arm, and linked it with mine. We started walking down the aisle. I kept my focus on Edward, because number one I was afraid of falling, and number two, he looked amazing. Miraculously, I made it the entire way without falling over. We got to the front, and went through the entire ceremony. When it came time to kiss the bride, Edward kissed me chastely on the cheek. I giggled and he picked me up and walked me back down the aisle toward the door way. I pretended to throw my boquet, which was actually made out of bows and ribbons, (courtesy of Alice). Rosalie caught it and started making kissy faces at Emmett, which made everyone laugh even harder. Edward put me down, and we went back to the altar, where everyone had gathered to listen to Carlisle. "Well, we were planning on dinner at the Lodge, we made reservations for everyone here, so if you'd like to come with us, you're more than welcome." As he stepped down and moved towards Esme, everyone started talking at the same time. It was extremely comical. Edward took my hand and we waited for everyone to decide what they were going to do. It was no shock in the end when everyone chose to come with us. I wondered, once again how the Cullens were going to pull off eating, but, I'd seen them do it before, so I had faith. While we walked out to the car, Edward and I were silent, but Alice walked with us, talking enough for seven people, let alone three. I giggled quietly as she chattered about place settings and seating charts. We got to the Volvo, and Edward opened the passenger door for me. I slid in, and he closed the door. The week had been crazy. Alice and Esme were running around the house so quickly I could barely even see them, then randomly one of them would stop and hug me. Renee had arrived on Thursday, Edward and I had picked her up from the airport. I was glad to see she hadn't brought an entire wardrobe with her. It seemed that Phil was really keeping her on track. Then, today, Alice spent the better part of the day giving me a makeover. When I pointed out that she should be saving it for tomorrow, she shushed me and whacked me on the head with the brush. Edward freaked out about that and broke the brush, but I thought it was funny. I looked out the window and saw Angela and Ben climbing into their car, I waved and they waved back. I was counting down the hours until tomorrow night when everyone had left the reception and Edward and I could go wherever he'd decided to take us, and get rid of my final demand before my change. Thanks to Edward's crazy driving, we pulled into the parking lot of the Lodge second. I was suprised that anyone drove crazier than Edward, but then I thought of Emmett, and decided that I wasn't. As I stepped out of the Volvo, I realized that the person in the passenger seat of the black Mercedes was Esme. _That's funny_, I thought, _I thought she went with Carlisle_. Just then the driver of the car turned around to greet us. I almost laughed out loud when I realized that it _was_ Carlisle who drove. "Hello," He called from an open window.

"Hello." Edward said back, looking at my face with an amused expression. "Love, may I ask what you find that is so extraordinarily entertaining?"j

"Well," I blushed. "I didn't realize that the only person who was an even more insane driver than you was Carlisle. I thought it would be Emmett or Jasper...Rosalie even, but not Carlisle."

The three of them laughed at this and I heard a "See? She agrees with me!" come from Esme. I could only assume that she had the same problem with the insane driving habits that I did...except for the fact that if there was a car pretzel wrapped around a tree she'd be able to walk away as well.

All of the others started to arrive then, and we stopped laughing and waited for everyone to be situated and out of their cars. Carlisle led the way into the resteraunt and everyone followed. We were led to a room with a huge oval table. There weren't really that many of us. There were: All of the Cullens, myself, Charlie, my mom, Angela, and Ben. I guess a dozen people is quite a few though. We situated ourselves at the table, and I found myself facing my mom, with Charlie on her right, and Angela on her left.

The waiter and waitress came in to take our drink orders. The blonde waiter tried hitting on Rosalie, only to come away with a bruised ego, and the waitress was trying to flirt with, of all people, Carlisle. "Oh!" She squealed. "I love medicine. Doctors are so...smart." She winked.

"I love doctors too." Esme grinned and held out her left hand, the one with her wedding ring. "They give killer wedding rings." She winked at the girl. Both servers left the room with blushing faces and full pads of drink orders.

The night ended up being incredibly entertaining. People (aka the Cullens) kept flirting with the waiters that were different everytime something new was brought into the room. Jasper freaked one poor boy, named Thomas, out quite a bit. The boy was hitting on Rosalie, who directed him to Jasper. Jasper then asked the boy for his number. Everyone was laughing. Other than flirting waiters and a gay Jasper, the night went by smoothly. The Cullens ate like they did it every day, and almost had me convinced.

I went home in the cruiser with Charlie and Renee. Don't even get me started on how uncomftorable I knew the night was going to be. We got to the house and no one had said anything. As I headed toward the stairs, Renee stopped me. "Bella, can you come in here please?" She asked from the livingroom. I walked in and sat down in an armchair. "Bella, honey," She looked at Charlie.

"We're concerned." He finished.

"Concerned?" I was getting prepared to be very, very angry.

"Well, hon. We aren't sure that marriage is the best thing for you right now." Renee said quietly.

"Why is that?" I asked brusquely.

"You're still so young." She looked at me with her big brown eyes, and I could see the conflict. "We know that you think you're in love with Edward, but...how can you be sure? How can you be sure he feels the same way?"

"He left you once, Bells. He'll do it again." Charlie reminded me darkly.

"Excuse me. I'm your _only_ daughter. And in case you'd forgotten, I'm getting married _tomorrow_. How can you sit here, and tell me the night before I get married, that you think it's a mistake? You saw the family tonight. Dad, you know them. You both know how much I love them. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, they're like siblings I never had. I love them all. Carlisle and Esme are...amazing. They're family. And Edward is more than just a highschool crush. You both saw what I was like after he left. He was _just_ as bad as I was, so if you're trying to say that he'll leave me again, then, you'd better wake up and smell the freesias because it's _not _happening." I glared at them.

"Bella," My mom sighed. "I know that it can feel like love, but, what if it's infatuation? Or lust? How do you know?"

"I don't have to have a reason mom. There's no easy way of knowing if you love someone. How do you know that you love me? You feel it. In your heart. It's there, and it's never going away, that I can promise." I glared some more.

"Bells." Charlie started, but I cut him off.

"No. Okay? No. I'm going to call Edward, and he's going to come get me. I'm going to the Cullen's and I'm staying there tonight. You can't stop me so don't even try. Be at the church tomorrow at one." I got up and marched into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and started punching numbers into the phone.

Edward picked up after one ring. "Bella?"

"Can you come get me?" I wrapped the cord of the phone around my finger.

"What happened?" He sounded like he was getting angry, and I could hear the Volvo accelerate in the background.

"I'll explain it after you get here. I can't stay here tonight. Not with them."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you." I sighed before saying goodbye and hanging up. I moved to the kitchen table and sat down with my head in my hands. How could they do this to me? My own parents. I heard the Volvo in the driveway and got up to get the door. Edward was already standing on the doorstep, waiting for me. I walked back to the living room where my parents were having a whispered conversation. "Edwards here, and I'm leaving." I turned on my heel and stormed out to the car, Edward right beside me. I stewed silently in the car, until we were far enough away that I couldn't see the house anymore. "I can't believe them." I said angrily. "Did you hear what they said to me?"

"Yes, love." He was concentrating on something. "Tell me what they said before I got there."

"Basically they told me they thought I'm making a mistake. I shouldn't get married to you tomorrow." I bit my lip and shook my head. It was ridiculous.

Before I knew it we were at the house, it looked warm and inviting. I took a deep breath and exhaled my frustration. I didn't need to be mad anymore. I was home.

_**So, **_

_**There's the chapter.**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**once again,**_

_**lots of hits.**_

_**not so many reviews.**_

_**Upcoming chapters should be longer**_

_**The wedding won't be in the next chapter**_

_**but it will probably be in the one after that.**_

_**Thanks for making it this far**_

_**xo**_

_**AbigailRebecca**_


	14. Fuzzy Pink Handcuffs

I walked up the wide porch steps of the Cullen house, trying not to trip. Edward sighed behind me as I stomped to the door. "Bella?" Came a voice from inside the house. I pulled the door open and almost walked right into Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle." I said tiredly.

"This is an interesting suprise." He looked from me to Edward. I turned in time to see Edward shaking his head at a question Carlisle had asked silently.

"Well, I thought, if you don't mind, I'd chill out here for a little while. I need a little time before going back... to Charlie's house." I'd been about to say, "Going back home," but I realized that here with the Cullens would be home soon enough. "Did you say this was a suprise? Where's Alice?" I looked around expectantly.

"Alice and the others went on a quick hunting expidition. They should be back soon." Carlisle glanced at Edward again before looking back at me. "What brings the two of you here this evening?"

"My parent's are completely ridiculous." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Renee and Charlie thought it would be in Bella's best interest to make sure that she knew this was what she wanted. They just did it in a way that was not as...thoughtful...as she would have liked."

Carlisle nodded his head in comprehension. "You know Bella, they just want what's best for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." He turned away and walked back behind the staircase through a door I'd never noticed.

I looked at Edward. "What's that door?"

"It takes you to the basement." _**(A/N On the twilight lexicon Stephenie Meyer mentions the basement, so I thought I'd add it in.) **_

"Oh." I tore my gaze off of the nondescript white door and Edward took my hand and led me to the staircase. As he pulled me along, I kept thinking about what Charlie and Renee had told me. I couldn't figure out why they'd think I was unhappy or that I wasn't making the right decision. Edward was perfect for me. We were perfect for each other. He was the only person I could or would, be with. Surely it wasn't that difficult to understand...was it? I shook my head to clear the intruding thoughts. I realized we were standing in front of Edward's door. He was looking at me with a concerned expression. I smiled a huge, cheesy smile up at him to get him to get rid of the concerned look. It did the trick because he was soon laughing at the ridiculous grin.

"You are adorable. Did you know that?"

I sighed like I was dissapointed. "I was going for smoldering temptress. Darn it." That just made him laugh more. He swiftly wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up to carry me over the threshold. "I think you're a tad early darling." I giggled as he set me down on the bed.

"Well, you know how important punctuality is." He teased as he flopped down next to me.

"Of course, of course, there are large disadvantages of being late." I said seriously.

"Such as?"

"Well, you know. You could miss something important. Someone might say something funny and people will forever be talking about an inside joke that you 'just had to be there for'."

"Of course. That would be completely unbearable." He joked. We settled into the bed and I rested my head against his marble chest. He began to hum my lullaby and I struggled to stay awake. I finally gave up and drifted off.

I was standing at the end of the aisle in the church and began walking toward Edward. I suddenly realized that Charlie was not by my side. I stopped walking and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. As I was looking for Charlie I realized that Renee was also absent. People were beginning to notice that I'd stopped, so I focused on Edward and what was about to happen and began walking again. Just as I got to the altar and the priest asked if there were any objections, the double doors at the back banged open and Charlie and Renee ran through. "We object!" They kept yelling. I tried to get them to stop and tell me what was going on but they just kept telling me I couldn't marry Edward. Charlie then whipped a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs out of his pocket and put them on Edward before leading him out. I tried to ask what was going on, but Renee just kept telling me that there was no way in Hell I was marrying Edward. And if I did it would be over her dead body.

I woke up from the horrible dream, thankful that it was, after all, just a dream, to see that outside it wasn't raining, but there was absolutely no sunshine. I was thankful for this. As it hit me that today was my wedding day, Alice burst into the room ordering Edward, who'd been watching me from the bed, to get out. "Are you ready to get married?" She asked, waving a curling iron in front of my face.

_**Hey guys, sorry this took me awhile.**_

_**The wedding is next! yay!**_

_**This chapter was kind of short, **_

_**but I'm counting on the next chapter being rather long.**_

_**I promise to write as fast as possible.**_

_**Constructive Criticism is always appreciated**_

_**Reviews are appreciated as well**_

_**xo**_

_**AbigailRebecca**_


	15. Wedding Bells

"Alice, seriously. For someone who does things with vampire speed, you're taking an awfully long time making me look presentable." I grumbled as Alice stuck the millionth bobby-pin in my hair.

"Two more seconds Bella, honest."

"That's what you said an hour ago." I pointed out.

"Well, I mean it this time, now hold still." I sighed and sat still. 15 minutes later, she was finally done with hair and make-up. The wedding was an hour away and I wasn't even in my dress yet. "Okay, you can look now."

When we'd first started getting ready, she'd turned the chair she sat me in away from any mirrors, so I couldn't see myself. As I turned, rolling my eyes at her in the process, I caught sight of myself. "Alice, what did you do to my face?" I looked, well, good. My hair was half up and half down, with tons of big curls all over the place, my make up was soft and natural looking, Alice had used a lot of light pinks. I'm not entirely sure what I'd been expecting, but this was definately not it.

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it Alice, now we'd better get going so we'll be on time."

"Okay." Alice then bounced out of the room and returned three seconds later carrying the garment bags that carried our dresses. "Let's go."

"Where are Rosalie and Esme?"

"They're coming later. They don't require as much prep time as you do."

I rolled my eyes. "Only because you take forever."

Alice shook her head at me and we headed off to the small church in town that was about to be my wedding site. I stared out the window at the trees flashing by. "Are you excited?" Alice asked quietly.

"Only a lot." I responded.

"Well, you only get married once."

"Uhm, I was under the impression Emmett and Rosalie have been married several times actually."

"Well, you know what I mean."

As I turned back to the window, I suddenly recognized the road we were on. And it was not the road to the church. "Alice, where are we going?"

"To the wedding site. Duh." She laughed quietly.

"Alice, I know we're going to the wedding, but where exactly is the wedding."

"Where do you think it is?"

"I was under the impression it was at the church, but since we are currently heading in a totally different direction than we should be going, I'm pretty sure we're not going there." I looked at her pointedly.

"Fine Bella. The wedding is going to be at your meadow."

"What?"

"You didn't honestly think I'd plan a meaningless wedding in a place that neither of you has ever stepped foot in?" She asked, looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"Well, Alice, I really didn't think you'd be able to give directions to the meadow, especially since Edward always carries me there on foot." I suppressed the urge to ask if she needed a break from all of the wedding thoughts.

"Bella, I thought of that. We got little golf carts to carry people, and we moved all of the logs out of the way and kind of made our own little trail."

Oh, well, I supposed I could live with that. Except..."Alice, who's driving said golf carts?" I asked hesitantly.

"Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Ben." Okay, I'd been a little worried about Emmett and Jasper, you never knew when they'd want to 'race' their carts, but with Carlisle and Ben involved I was pretty sure they'd behave.

When we finally got to the end of the trail, and there were cars parked along either side of the main road, my heart started pounding. I couldn't believe it was actually time. "Oh my god." I whispered under my breath. This was it.

"Bella, are you okay?" I nodded, unable to actually say anything because I was having trouble breathing. "Breathe Bella." Alice commanded. I did as I was told, and nodded again. "Okay, it's time." I got out of the car and faced Alice.

"My dress." I had completely forgotten about putting it on.

"It's okay, we have half an hour until the ceremony starts. There's a rather large tent put up down this trail, you can change there, that's what it's for. Rosalie and Esme are waiting." With that she took my hand and led me down the trail.

The tent was huge and blue. I ducked in after Alice and she immediately told me to undress. Once again I did as I was told, barely registering that Rosalie and Esme were in the corner, already dressed in their pale blue gowns. I gasped. "Where's Angela?"

"Right here." Came her reply from behind me. I turned to see her in her dress already as well, coming through the tent flap.

"Okay Bella, step in." Alice had my dress pooled on the plastic tarp floor of the tent. I stepped into the dress and she pulled it up over my frame. I slipped my arms into the correct places and she buttoned the pearl buttons that ran up my back. "Okay." Alice grinned. "You're ready."

We left the tent, with Alice and I holding up the skirts of my dress so it would get ruined in the dirt, and headed to the place where Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us with the golf carts. I began to get a little nervous. I obviously hadn't talked to Renee or Charlie since the night before. Who knew what Charlie would say as we waited to walk after the processional. I took a deep breath and shook that thought out of my head. Alice, Angela and I boarded the cart Jasper was driving as Esme and Rosalie got in with Emmett. Going the five miles to the meadow was much quicker than hiking, I had to admit. We got there in record time, and all of us got out, waiting at the edge of the meadow. Looking out at our special place, I was suprised at how different it looked, and yet still be exactly the same. There were many white, foldable, wooden chairs set out in perfect rows that were quickly being filled. It would seem that the whole town of Forks was in attendance. Before the chairs, there was a small, open gazebo set up for the wedding party to stand in. Covering the rows of chairs, there were large trellises covered in flowers, and I suspected tarp underneath, set up to shelter the observers, should the rain start.

Already standing in the gazebo, were Edward and the minister. I didn't really know the minister, but apparently he'd been at the church when Charlie's parents had been alive, and had wanted to help. The music started, and Angela and Ben started down the absurdly long aisle. When they reached the altar, Rosalie and Emmett started down. I kept thinking that they were walking entirely too fast. But when it was Alice and Jasper's turn, she gave me a quick hug and whispered, "good luck" in my ear, and they were off. I was a little nervous, as I was alone with Charlie. While Rosalie and Emmett's walk down the aisle had been too fast, Alice and Jasper seemed to be incredibly slow, leaving me with Charlie for an even longer time span. "Bells, honey, I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you. I really am." Charlie said quietly as we came together to begin walking.

I was still rather upset, so I didn't respond, and instead focused on not falling on the long white fabric aisle that Alice had laid out. Everyone rose and turned to look at me, which made me begin blushing furiously. When I finally felt confident I wasn't going to fall, I looked up and my gaze immediately fell on Edward. He looked amazing, standing there, waiting for me. He grinned my favorite crooked grin, that I still thought should've been declared illegal, and my heart skipped a beat. Of course, he heard that, so he grinned even more and my heart pounded in my chest. Charlie and I approached the altar, and he gave me away. I could tell by the look on his face, that it pained him greatly to do so, but I could also see that he was happy. As I turned to face Edward, I completely tuned out from the minster's speech, focusing only when it was time to say my vows. The holy man must have announced that it was time to kiss the bride, because Edward swept me off my feet, and cradled me in his arms while kissing me vigorously. The guests all cheered, and Edward walked back down the aisle, still carrying me, followed by the wedding party.

Waiting for us at the edge of the meadow was a golf cart covered in blue streamers and balloons with 'JUST MARRIED' signs all over it. I laughed delightedly when I saw this. I was married. It was disasterous, it wasn't horrible, the only thing I could think about was Edward. For the rest of forever, however long it may be, it would be Edward and I. I was so excited. As everyone headed back into town, only to leave it again to go to the Cullens' for the reception, I was completely thrilled. I'd rolled my eyes when I saw the huge white limo Alice had rented for the wedding party to ride back in, but, I was too happy to care. In the car, I sat on Edward's lap and laughed along with everyone else. I was so content there, so happy. I was complete, and it was perfect.

As we got back to the Cullen household, I noted that the trees along the way were decorated with the same white lights Alice had used for the graduation party. A few were also adorned with more blue streamers. I saw that everyone was already at the house, and could hear music pumping throughout the house from the outside. Those of us that had piled into the limo, slipped out, and got in order to make our big entrance. At the last minute, Edward swept me off my feet again and carried me through the door. I laughed again at this, and was so happy. Everyone cheered as we came into the big open space that was the first floor of the Cullen residence. I looked around me and saw everyone I knew from Forks, including Lauren and Jessica. Edward and I made our rounds, talking to everyone. Alice had set out a huge table of food for everyone, so just about every person was eating when we talked to them. Even having to converse with Lauren wasn't enough to dampen my spirits any. Though she was obviously only there to see the spectacle the wedding would be, it didn't bother me any.

Renee pulled me aside, and apologized for what had happened the night before. I brushed it aside, and since I wasn't sure when, or if, I'd see her again, I hugged her fiercely.

By the end of the night, I was completely wired. While I'd expected to be exhausted, it was like the complete opposite. In the shower, I began to get nervous. I wasn't entirely sure how anything would go after this. We'd never really discussed a honeymoon, or what would actually happen the wedding night.

As I got out of the shower, and pulled on a set of pajamas (I had decided never to wear the, ehem, 'outfit' Alice had made me get from the lingerie store), I took a deep breath and made my way to Edward's room. In the hall, I couldn't hear anything coming from downstairs, or any direction for that matter, so I took that as a good sign. I pushed the door open and grinned as I saw Edward waiting for me on the bed. "Hello." I said shyly, blushing.

"Hello." He grinned. "Is being married as horrible as you thought it would?"

I walked over to the bed, climbing up to sit next to Edward. "Quite the opposite really."

He pulled me closer to his perfectly sculpted chest, and I snuggled up against him. "The rest of the family left. They decided to go on an extended huting trip, they'll be back Monday, to see us off."

"To see us off? Where are we off to?"

"It's a suprise. I'm fairly certain you'll like it though."

We sat quietly for a few moments, with Edward stroking my hair. I took advantage of the silence and looked up into his perfect eyes. Everything came together in that instant, and I knew, just knew, that everything would be this perfect for the rest of eternity.

_**Okay peoples, **_

_**So, Wedding Bells.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Did I do Edward and Bella justice?**_

_**I hope the end wasn't corny.**_

_**I tried to make it good.**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**The change won't be in the next chapter, **_

_**but in the one after, **_

_**I think.**_

_**As always, I want to know what you're thinking**_

_**Review Please!!**_

_**xo**_

_**AbigailRebecca**_


	16. WhereOneOfUsStopsAndTheOtherBegins

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched Bella sleep that night, our wedding night. I'd kept my promise, we had tried, and she'd been right, it did work. I ran my fingers lightly through her hair. She was so beautiful. Watching her walk down the aisle toward me had been incredible. If I still had a working heart, it would have stopped at that moment. Through Jasper, I could sense her nervousness. Alice had painted her face with make-up, while I thought she was beautiful just the way she was, I couldn't help but wonder if this looked more like the way she would when she'd finally changed. In my selfish heart, I wanted this more than anything. I knew she wanted it too. I tucked the blanket around her tighter as she wiggled closer to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Quietly, I slipped out of the bed and out of the room. Closing the door behind me, I took one last look behind me. I found it difficult to believe that she really didn't realize how amazingly beautiful she really was. As I went quickly down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of myself in a window. Studying my reflection further only made me sad. From the angle and distance I was at, I looked, well, human. I quickly shook the picture of a pregnant Bella out of my head. If only I really was human. This would all be so much easier.

Tomorrow, I'd be taking Bella to Chicago, through a roundabout route from Detroit, Michigan. I'd had Alice check the weather, the next week was going to be gloomily cloudy. It was perfect. As I looked around the first floor, there was another twinge of sadness as I wondered when we'd be able to come back here, not only to this house, but to this area. I'd always liked the Olympic Peninsula. Everything was so green and lush. Being here was a little tedious the first year, but eventually it all got better. I'd been skeptical when Bella arrived, fresh from Phoenix and obviously miserable.

As time went on, and I realized my love for Bella, and everything she did, I knew things would be difficult. That was just the way our relationship worked. Alice and her visions didn't help my argument either. After Chicago, Bella and I would be faking our deaths. We thought that a car accident seemed the most fitting. I'd almost laughed when it'd been suggested, because of Bella's hatred of my driving. Alice and Jasper would fabricate the evidence, and Bella and I would be officially dead. Of course, we'd get new identification.

The new story would be that Bella, Alice, and Emmett were siblings and I was the younger brother of Rosalie and Jasper. I would now be a Hale. Bella would be a McCarty. Of course we'd all really be Cullens, except for Rosalie, who insisted on staying Hale. I wondered if it was really because of what her former fiance had done that made her so attached to her name. Had she realized what her life with that vermin would really be like?

When I heard Bella whimpering in my room, I flew up the stairs as quietly as possible. Climbing back into the bed, I realized that this is where I needed to be. With Bella. Wherever she was would be my home and where I needed to be. I hummed Bella's lullaby quietly to myself and waited for her to return to being calm.

When she finally settled, I thought about the way Emmett had been brought into our famiy. We'd always known Rosalie was strong, she'd never tasted human blood or faltered from our diet. The only humans she'd killed were deserving and justified, except for the guards. Carrying Emmett over a hundred miles, covered in blood, though, that was proof of real strength. I wondered now if she'd have been able to change him herself. I believe she could have.

Alice too, had immesurable strength. Not only did she wake up alone, with no one there to explain what had happened to her or what she'd become, she was able to follow our diet and know that one day, everything would be okay.

Jasper, had left his coven, run away. Maria, the leader of his coven, could have found him, tracked him down, but he went anyway. Somewhere, he knew that his relationship with her wasn't actually love. It was convenience.

Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, they'd found their true loves long ago. What if I'd found Bella either of those ways? If I'd found her, bleeding to death, would I have been able to stay strong, and bring her to Carlisle? Or would I have given in to the monster that would always be there, killing her myself? I knew the answer, and it shamed me immensely. Even to think of something like that brought me pain.

My entire family was strong. I knew Jasper thought of himself as the weak link, but was he really? Even Bella, the human, who in so many ways was weak, was incredibly strong. When I'd left, ruining both of our lives, who was the one going on, just for the one person she had left? When James had been tracking her, who was the one going to a ballet studio on her own, to save her mother? In Volterra, when I'd thought she was dead, who risked everything to save the other?

My Bella. My wife. I thought of the history I had in Denali. Tanya had made her preferance clear, and I'd turned her down, of course, but...what if I hadn't? What if I'd done what everyone in my family had suggested and had gone on with her? I was glad, of course, knowing now that I'd made the right choice, I couldn't imagine what would've happened if I'd taken any other path.

The day in the meadow, everything had been laid out, all of the walls knocked down, finally feeling her warmth. How did I get so lucky? How did I, the person in the family who had always been the odd one out, finally get completed when I hadn't known I was uncomplete?

Watching Bella sleep was extremely peaceful. The warmth that she radiated, in every way, was so calming. I knew she worried endlessly. It was one of the many things I loved about her.

As the night went on, and Bella slept, we grew more and more entwined. My arm around her waist, her arm around my neck. We grew so close I almost couldn't tell where one of us stopped and the other began.


	17. The Morning After

**Back to Bella's Point of View**

The next morning, I stood staring out the southern glass wall as Edward banged around downstairs. The sky was gloomily overcast. For a split second, there was a break in the clouds and everything that had been a dull olive, was suddenly a brilliant jade, but then in the blink of an eye, it was gone again. I'd been right, last night had worked, just as I knew it would. The ring on my finger caught my eye again. As I gazed at the beautiful, intricate diamonds, I thought about Edward's mother, Elizabeth. Would she have liked me? Would she have wanted me to wear her ring? I'd long ago taken off the silver bracelet Jacob had given me at graduation. Edward tried to stop me. He told me it was part of who I was, but, I wasn't that girl anymore. I was Mrs. Edward Cullen now. I smiled at that thought. I knew what the new cover story would be from now on. I was extremely excited. Once the first few years were over, and I could deal with the temptation of the human blood, I'd finally be an equal member in the family. They wouldn't have to protect me. As the rain began pelting against the window, the door to the room opened, and Edward walked in with a covered silver tray. "Do I want to know?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if it's any good." He put the tray down on the bed and lifted the cover off. On the tray was a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice.

I laughed at this. "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be okay." I said, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. "I think you picked something that's pretty hard to screw up." I reached out and grabbed a wedge of toast. I bit into it and grinned a huge cheesy smile. "Delicious."

Edward chuckled and sat next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Are you ready for today?"

I hesitated. I wasn't entirely sure what today was. I was pretty certain he wouldn't be changing me, but other than that I had no clue what he had planned. "Uh, I guess...what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." He said suspiciously. I shook my head slightly and continued eating breakfast.

After I'd gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed, I walked down the stairs in search of my new husband. Thinking that was weird. I wondered if I'd get used to that anytime soon. I had a husband. I shook my head to clear it of the odd thoughts and found Edward sitting at his piano. At first I didn't notice the two small suitcases, but when I did, I immediately got suspicious again. "What did you say we were doing today?" I asked.

"Actually." He turned to face me. "I didn't, but, once again, it's a surprise."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't like surprises." I told him grumpily.

"I think you'll like this one." He said before turning back to the piano and playing the opening chords of my lullaby. I felt awkward just standing there, so I wandered back into the living room. Looking around the white, open spaces made me absurdly happy. I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure that it didn't start looking frizzy, and sat down on the bottom step, facing the door. I heard Edward finish with my lullaby, and before I knew it he was sitting next to me. He pushed my hair away from my neck. "The family will be home in a few minutes." He told me quietly.

I felt a ball of anxiety form in the bottom of my stomach. It was dumb, I knew, especially since I knew how all of them felt about me. I had no reason to be nervous. This was my family. Thinking that last sentence made me a little frustrated, especially since I knew how my own family had acted about my marriage to Edward. "How far away are they?" I asked.

"A few miles, they'll be here in about a minute and a half." He grinned up at me, taking my breath away for the trillionth time. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "Did you know that I love you?" He asked.

"I always suspected it." I giggled. I looked up as the door opened and Alice flew into the room.

"Bella!" She shreiked.

"Alice!" I yelled back, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Oh my god!" My attempts at not laughing were all driven into the ground then as I burst into giggles.

The rest of the family followed into the room at that time, and looked from me to Alice who was having her own giggle fit. Edward and I stood up and Esme was at my side immediately. "Bella." She smiled. "I'm so happy for the two of you." She hugged me and went back to stand next to Carlisle. I smiled and my heart felt so full at that moment, that if I didn't know better, I thought it would have burst. Edward pulled me closer to his side, and manuevered it so we were now between his family and the door.

"Well, family," Edward grinned. "You all know where we are off to, and now I am taking Bella to the place we have previously discussed, and we will see you in a week."

Before I could say anything, Edward had scooped me up off the ground, along with the two suitcases, and placed me in the Volvo. "Would you now like to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

He slid into the driver's seat next to me. "Nope."

_**Hey my lovely readers.**_

_**Wow, look at how far this little story has come.**_

_**Chapter 17 already!**_

_**To all of you who have stuck with this from **_

_**chapter one, **_

_**YOU ROCK.**_

_**That also goes for all of you who have added**_

_**me or my story to your favorites or alerts.**_

_**Next: Bella and Edward are off to Chicago**_

_**After that: It's time for a change**_

_**You all know what that means!!**_

_**xo**_

_**AbigailRebecca**_


	18. Chicago

I was confused as to why we were getting on a plane to Detroit, Michigan. I figured it was probably a good place for Edward, since I'd always thought of Michigan as rather cold and rainy, but...it seemed so random. I finally decided that Edward most definately knew what he was doing, and if he said Detroit was a great place to visit, then, it was a great place to visit. I sat in the aisle seat on the plane mainly because we didn't really want to draw too much attention to Edward's attractiveness. I flipped through my rather large Jane Austen book, the one that contained all of the stories written by her. I couldn't get into any of them though, so I snapped the book shut and sighed. "What's wrong?" Edward asked from beside me.

"Nothing, I'm just bored." I replied morosely.

"Well, we should be in the city in about half an hour, so not too much time left." He grinned at me.

When the plane finally touched down, I was shocked to see a clear, starry night. It was pleasantly warm, around sixty-five degrees, and the city was bustling around us. "Now what you pictured?" Edward smirked.

"Not at all." I answered, still staring around me.

Edward led me to a small sports car that was parked in a large, round, split-level parking lot. He put our suitcases in the trunk and smoothly pulled out onto the highway. I looked out the window as we passed Comerica Park, Ford Field, and Tiger Stadium. I was a little confused, as we left the city boundaries, and continued on through Southern Michigan. We stopped in a small town called Jonesville to get gas and food for me. The town reminded me of Forks, it was small, but not quite quaint enough to be a real tourist trap. I pourposely didn't ask Edward where we were going. I knew he wanted it to be a surprise, and I wanted what he wanted, but I couldn't figure out why he'd insisted on telling me we were just going to Detroit. I soon fell asleep after we'd passed through a small place called New Buffalo.

"Bella, honey, wake up." My eyes fluttered open as Edward gently coaxed me awake. The skies were gray and overcast. We were parked outside of a rather large house. I wasn't entirely sure where we were, but, I figured he'd tell me sooner or later. "Come on, I want to show you something." I stepped out of the car hesitantly. Edward came around to my side and took my hand, leading me up the front walkway and onto the porch.

"Edward, where are we?" I finally questioned, looking around at the quiet street.

"Chicago."

I stopped suddenly at his answer. Surely we couldn't be...could we? "Edward, is this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He smiled. "This is the house I grew up in." He opened the front door and picked me up before I could take the final step inside. I stared at him in surprise. "I told you that practice earlier would come in handy."

I laughed at that and looked around. This house, like the one in Forks, was open and airy. The walls were all painted light colors. Edward put me down and led me through the house. All of the rooms were large and light. When we got to the last room, he turned to me and took my hands. "This was my room." He told quietly before throwing the door open.

The room was huge, with different shades of blue found all throughout the room. The walls were a little darker than your standard crayola blue, the bedspread was navy, and the carpet was a robin's egg blue. I smiled. "It's very you." I told him, reminding myself of Alice.

The dressers and bed frame were all made out of a matching dark wood, there were big windows with window seats built in. Large shelves covered the eastern wall. There were books and movies and all kinds of records, and tapes, and C.D.'s covering the shelves. "I was thinking," Edward said slowly, as I took in the very blue room around me, "that, we could come back here someday. After your change, and after you've learned to tolerate the blood of humans." I smiled at that idea. "Would you like that?" He questioned, suddenly looking very worried and stiff.

"I'd love that." I told him.

I was looking through a bunch of family photos that had been stashed away in a shoe box in a closet in a bedroom. Flipping through them, I was suprised to see how much Edward really did look like his mother. The pictures weren't in color, but you could see that they had the same shade of bronze (gray) hair and green (also gray) eyes. He had his father's build (his mother was tiny). "What are you looking at?" I jumped when Edward spoke, I hadn't heard him coming into the room.

"I found this box of pictures." I told him hesitantly, I wasn't entirely sure if he would approve of me looking at these, I knew he wouldn't tell me if he did disapprove though. He slid onto the bed next to me, and looked at the pictures over my shoulder. "Do you remember these people?" I asked, pointing to a group picture of about fifteen or twenty people.

"No." He sighed, studying the picture. "I wish I did, though." I studied his face silently for a few seconds while he stared at the picture. I slid the picture back into it's slot in the box and sat the box down. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Out of sight out of mind." I told him simply.

He grinned. "We have to go back to Washington tomorrow." He reminded me quietly. I was suprised that our week was up so soon.

"If only Chicago was cloudy and rainy all the time." I muttered to myself.  
"Why?"

I hadn't intended to say it out loud, so when Edward replied, I was caught a little off guard. "Oh, well, I like it here, in this house. I love everything about this place." I told him reluctantly.

A smile played across his lips before he leaned in to kiss me on the head. "We'll come back." He promised.

_**Okay, so this chapter is rather short, I know,**_

_**but the change is coming next!**_

_**yay! About the towns in Michigan,**_

_**All of them are real, all of the places**_

_**in Detroit are real. I promise!**_

_**I know this stuff firsthand.**_

_**Remember to review, **_

_**I don't know what you want**_

_**if you don't tell me!**_

_**I'm no Edward!!**_

_**xo**_

_**AbigailRebecca**_


	19. Utter Confusion

I sat in the middle of the huge bed, terrified.

_We'd arrived in Alaska the night before, and saying goodbye to Charlie had been the hardest part of all. I'd stood there, with Emmett and Edward putting all of my suitcases in the Volvo, (there had been more than usual thanks to Alice), trying extremely hard not to cry. "Well, take care Bella. Call if you need anything at all. I'll be here." Charlie had said in one of his rare emotional moments. _

_"I will Dad." I promised before Edward whisked me away in the Volvo. Looking in the side mirror, I could see the house and Charlie standing in front of it. As much as I would miss this place, I knew that the next stage of my life would be even better._

And now I sat, waiting for Edward and Carlisle to be completely prepared. I jumped a bit when the door opened, but I was glad that it was finally time. Carlisle was holding a syringe, and Edward came to sit next to me on the bed. "Are you ready Bella? We can't be completely sure this will work, or if it will take away all of the pain." Carlisle reminded me.

"I'm ready." I told him quietly. He came to my side of the bed and I held my arm out for him. I gasped a bit at the pinch I felt when the needle broke the skin, but other than that I was able to stay completely still. I looked at Edward and nodded. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I'm ready Edward." I repeated.

Without saying anything, Edward took hold of my arm and bent down over my wrist, keeping his eyes locked with mine, he quickly bit me as gently as possible. I gasped again when his teeth peirced my skin, but with that one exception, I was able to keep quiet and still, hopefully making it easier for him. We all stared at my wrist, and I waited for the burning to start. A few seconds later, I felt it, but it wasn't what we'd expected. Instead of the fire I remembered from James, this sensation was completely different. It felt cold, icy, and there was a prickly feeling, like when your arm falls asleep. "Bella?" Edward croaked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"There's...no pain." I told him happily.

"What?" He questioned incredulously.

"None, it's...cold, and prickly...but it doesn't hurt."

"Not at all?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Not at all." I looked at them, wondering what to make of this development.

"Well, this is certainly intriguing." Carlisle murmered. The look on his face was curious, and confused. He turned and walked out of the room without saying a word.

"So it doesn't hurt?" Edward still sounded worried, like maybe I wasn't telling him something.

"No. It's uncomftorable, because it feels like my arm is falling asleep and I can't wake it up, and it's really, really cold." I made a face, trying to make him see that it was okay.

He grinned at my face. "Good."

The next few days were excrutiatingly boring. Edward and I sat on the bed in silence. Every few hours, Carlisle would come in and give me another shot of morphine. I wondered more than once if I was high. The prickly discomfort grew with each heart beat as the feeling spread through the rest of my body. I waited for it to be over. I didn't notice the gradual change in my eye sight or hearing, but I did notice the harness of my skin. I was bored and reached down to poke myself in the leg, I hadn't noticed how hard it had gotten. I then spent a good deal of time touching my arms and hands, and reveling in how cold I was getting.

I didn't notice when the tingling first began to fade, but I did notice when it was finally gone. I could hear Alice and Emmett chattering downstairs about whether there would be a thunderstorm later, I could hear Esme muttering to herself about a missing pan, I could hear Carlisle flipping through the pages in a book. I looked up at Edward, and his face seemed different to me. It was still beautiful, but it was like looking at a fuzzy picture, and then comparing it to a clearer one. Then I realized a totally different feeling, my heart wasn't beating erratically, it wasn't stopping or flipping over. My heart was stopped forever. It was really over. Edward, being able to hear my heart, already knew this. "Are you ready to go see yourself?" He asked. I ignored the dry, scratcy feeling in the back of my throat and nodded. He took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. I stared at myself. I didn't look that different. My hair was the same as it had been, my skin was paler, of course, the little curves I had were emphasized, but other than that, it was me. I smiled at that realization. My eyes creeped me out a little though.

"It's me." I told Edward happily. I was startled at the sound of my voice, it was a little breathier, a little Marilyn Monroe-esque.

"Yes, now, I'm guessing that you are thirsty, so lets go hunting, and we'll make sure we stay far away from any humans." He promised.

Hunting wasn't what I'd thought it was. Judging by Edward's reaction to it, I'd always thought it'd be scarier. Basically we just ran around after animals and snapped their necks before digging in. I learned that I actually preferred the deer. Emmett thought that was hilarious when I told him that. I'd tried a grizzly bear, and while it was alright, I just really, really liked the deer. I wandered into the house after our second hunting expedition and went to the bathroom to clean up. Out of habit, I looked at my reflection. I was pleased with the color of my eyes, instead of being the bright red it was supposed to be, it had an orangey tone to it. I guessed that that was because I'd eaten animals instead of people. I grinned at my reflection and my newly perfect teeth glinted back at me.

Once I was done, I wandered into the room Edward and I had claimed as our own. I was glad he hadn't insisted on bringing the iron bed with us from forks. This room was decorated in green, and there were huge shelves, covered in our CD's and my books. The couch here was white, and instead of the south wall being made of glass there were huge windows a few feet apart that ran from about a foot off the floor to a foot from the ceiling. There was a huge desk in one corner with a brand-new computer and printer. I new they'd put it there so I could continue e-mailing Renee until our "death" in a few months.

I grabbed a book off of a shelf without looking at it and sat down on the white couch. The book turned out to be _Gone With The Wind_, not one of my all-time favorites, but still good. I heard Edward walk into the room, but I didn't pay him any attention, I continued reading my book. However, I dropped the book when I heard the next phrase come out of his mouth; "What do you think about going into town today?"

"Do...do you think that...that's a good idea?" I asked quietly.

"I think now is as good a time as any." He said lightly before picking up the book I dropped and putting it down next to him on the couch. I could only nod in response to that, and followed him out of the room.

Rosalie and Emmett were standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Edward and I. "Ready?" Edward asked them as her reached for the door knob. They nodded and we all went out to pile into the Volvo. Edward and Emmett got in front, so I settled into the back with Rosalie.

Rosalie and I had come a long way from that first afternoon at the house in Forks when she couldn't even stand to be around me, especially since Edward and I got married. She still thought I was throwing a life away, but she also knew I didn't care what she thought. I was pleasantly surprised when she began telling me a funny story about Emmett breaking a toaster right after they first got married.

As we approached the outer limits of the town, I could smell the humans, but they didn't really affect me. Rosalie and Emmett both watched me to guage my reaction to the people, and Edward stared at me through the rearview mirror. "I'm good." I told them quietly, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward parked the Volvo and we all got out and went into the local grocery store. After about five minutes of wandering through the store, it felt like there was something trying to worm it's way into my head. I stopped when I felt this, trying to understand what was happening. Before I could fully realize it, there was an image in my head.

_An unfamiliar young girl was standing in a river, tearing leaves to shreds and dropping the peices in to flow away with the current. She looked up and noticed me. She smiled and waved me over, I realized that I was standing under the cover of a tree, and that if I stepped out into her line of vision, I would sparkle in the bright sunshine. As if to compensate for this, a cloud quickly came over and covered my path. I walked over to the girl and she handed me a leaf._

I pulled out of this image, and was quickly transported to another.

_A teenage boy, about sixteen was sitting on a rock in the middle of a field. The field was dotted with yellow flowers, and the grass was knee-high. The boy was watching the sun set and the wind started blowing softly. The boy shivered, and I thought to myself how it was never fun to be cold, and as if reacting to my thought, the wind stopped blowing and the temperature warmed. _

The image dissolved to black, and I quickly returned to the store. I looked around me, only to find Rosalie watching me curiously. I looked up as the bell above the door rang, and a young mother came in, towing her little girl. The girl was rubbing her eyes, and I gasped as I recognized her. She was the girl from the first scene. Edward wheeled around to face me and quickly looked from the little girl to me. The girl noticed me at the same time, and her eyes lit up. "What's going on?" Emmett asked, noticing the sudden tension, I just stared from Edward back to the girl, and I wished I could answer his question.

_**Okay, so...**_

_**Yay! Bella has a power.**_

_**I realize this one has probably been done before too.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**We'll learn more about this power in the next chapter.**_

_**xo**_

_**AbigailRebecca**_


End file.
